Genius From Beelzebub
by REVENGEoFDFaLLEN
Summary: Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, jika diriku tidak akan bahkan sudah mencapai tahap mustahil untuk melampaui Ayahku seorang Super Devil. Tapi mereka salah mengatakan hal ini pada diriku karena, aku Naruto Astaroth akan menjadi Devil melampaui bahkan melebihi Ayahku di masa depan nanti, itulah janji seumur hidupku.
1. chapter 1

**Title** : Genius of Beelzebub

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto And Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

 **Inspiration** : The Formula Of Life © **Forever Exiled** And Son Of Beelzebub © **CrazyFool6**.

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Adventure And Supranatural

 **Pair** : -

 **Warning** : Typo, OC, OOC, EYD, Bad, Genius, Devil, Plot Disorder.

 **Summary** : Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku jika diriku tidak akan bahkan sudah mencapai tahap mustahil untuk melampaui Ayahku seorang Super Devil. Tapi mereka salah mengatakan hal ini pada diriku karena, aku Naruto Astaroth akan menjadi Devil melampaui bahkan melebihi Ayahku di masa depan nanti, itulah janji seumur hidupku.

 _ **[Scane 1]**_

Seorang pria sudah berumur terbilang sangat tua duduk di atas sebuah pahatan wajah berada di bagian jurang bukit. Mata blue saphire-nya memandang lurus sebuah perkotaan dengan senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah keriputnya.

Kakek berambut pirang sudah ber-uban itu menyandarkan kepala pirang-nya ke bagian belakang tersedia bagian depan bukit. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto mantan Nanadaime Hokage yang di segani oleh Elemental National karena kekuatan-nya.

Dia menutup matanya mengingat berbagai perjalanan telah dia lalu selalu berliku liku di setiap perjalanan-nya bisa terbilang sangat tidak mudah, melewati ratusan rintangan kehidupan sampai titik di mana dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tapi, dari itu semua, dia menikmati indahnya kerja keras dan perjuangan selama ini dia alami sampai menjadi sekarang, seorang paling di hormati oleh seluruh dunia.

Naruto tidak menyangkal bahwa dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, berlahan namun pasti, rasa kantuk menyerang mantan Nanadaime Hokage itu bahkan rasa kantuk tersebut seakan sebuah bertanda buruk untuknya. Seberapapun dia berusaha, sekeras apapun dia memberontak dari kantuknya, tetapi sebuah kegelapan menghampiri dan kegelapan sempurna tanpa adanya setitikpun cahaya untuk menerangi Naruto.

Beberapa detik setelah kejadian ini

Sebuah suara datang, suara berupa teriakan tangis mendominasi bukit Hokage lalu di susul oleh ribuan warga berdatangan dengan air mata berjatuhan karena nya. Yah, Naruto telah tidur untuk selamanya di sertai senyum menandakan bahwa dia meninggal dengan cara bahagia tanpa adanya beban di pundaknya.

Pada hari itu, Element National pecah di atas tangisan, tangisan kesedihan atas meninggalnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah mengajari dunia Shinobi tentang ajaran pertamanya, cahaya mentari bagi mereka semua menggunakan senyum penenang dari pemuda itu, pencipta perdamaian sampai saat ini dan sekarang sudah waktunya, dia melepaskan beban dia tangguh selama ini, melepaskan tanggung jawab selama berpuluh puluh tahun dia laksanan dengan liku liku, kemudian, Uzumaki Naruto telah menemukan akhir dari cerita 'Petualangan Ninja Pemberani' untuk melakukan reuni bersama orang orang tercintanya.

Legenda baru tercipta, dengan ini... Hari yang sama, hari bertepatan pada hari sudah mulai gelap, Dunia melahirkan seorang anak manusia sebagai penuntun jalan pada 10 Oktokber dan menghilangnya sang penuntun jalan pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama yaitu..., 10 Oktokber.

 _ **[Scane 2]**_

Perasaan ini, kenapa rasa di namakan kematian begitu aneh. Seharusnya dunia sudah tahu jika dia sangat membenci jarum atau saudaranya tapi kenapa dirinya merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan-nya? Ini tidak masuk akal bahkan sekarang, setelah hilang-nya sakit akibat sesuatu yang kecil masuk di salah satu anggota tubuhnya, benda apa ini? Lengket namun beberapa detik kemudian, benda seperti kapas dia rasakan tepat di atas sakit membekas barusan lalu, benda pertama bertekstur lengket, berlahan melingkar membuat kapas seakan tertekan.

Ini tidak seperti yang Naruto pikirkan, dia akan mengira jika seseorang sudah berada di alam kematian, tidak pernah mengalami sakit lagi, tapi dia salah akan hal tersebut. Tapi hey, ini sangat aneh tahu! Bagaimana bisa orang mati punya rasa sakit? Bukankah setelah mati, darah akan membeku? Tentu, sakit tidak akan di rasakan lagi.

Tanpa berpikir lebih dalam dari sekarang, kedua mata violet indah tampak mata anak berusia 8 tahun memiliki rambut merah sedikit jabrik dan yang paling mencolok padanya adalah, dia menggunakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna merah dengan beberapa asesoris berada di dadanya.

"Na-Naruto-sama!"

Suara terbata membuat anak kecil itu menoleh kepalanya ke samping tepat perempuan sekitar 25 tahunan menggunakan mantel putih milik Dokter pada umumnya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya Naruto-sama, sudah melakukan ini kepada anda, sungguh saya tidak mengetahui jika anda sudah sadar dari pingsan sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Ucap sang Dokter menundukan kepalanya. Hey ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa dia seakan raja patut di hormati.

"Err, ti-tidak apa Dokter-san, anda tidak mengetahuinya, tentu, saya tidak menyalahkan mu untuk sesuatu yang kecil seperti ini." Balas Naruto seformal mungkin. Mungkin iya sekarang dia sedang bingung tapi, dia bersikaplah seadanya dulu pada siapa saja di sana untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Te-Tentu, Naruto-sama." Kata Dokter itu. Naruto mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Emm bisa anda memberikan saya penjelasan kepada saya, dimana sekarang saya tertidur?" Balas Naruto, bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal jalan berpikirnya.

"Emm ap-"

"Naru-chan!"

Teriakan melengking dari luar kamar mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto dan sang Dokter untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "Own sungguh, setelah Okaa-sama mendapatkan kabar tentang ini, Okaa-sama langsung pulang dan pergi melihat keadaanmu, sayang." Ucap Wanita, berusia 25 tahun bersurai panjang sepantat, menggunakan sebuah mahkota kecil namun tidak dapat di pungkiri, jika dia benar benar menebarkan pesona sebagai seorang ratu, lalu, mengenakan Gaun pink panjang sampai lutut kaki.

Dia memeluk Naruto erat seakan, dia telah berpisah lama dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan putra kecil saya, Dokter? Dia tidak ada masalah tentang kesehatan-nya kan?" Tanya si Wanita, secara bertubi tubi, membuktikan jika dia memang ibu dari Naruto.

Si Dokter sedikit terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto barusam, sampai dia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan si perempuan. "Kondisi Naruto-sama, saya hanya bisa mengatakan sangat baik tanpa masalah sedikitpun tapi, saya merasa jika ingatan Naruto-sama sudah menghilang atau hilang sementara waktu, Lady Astaroth." Kata Dokter, menjelaskan membuat perempuan tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Ouh putraku yang malang! Lalu apakah dia akan mendapatkan kembali ingatan-nya?" Tanya Lady Astaroth, kembali memeluk Naruto erat khawatir. "Mungkin ini terdengar cukup mudah di lakukan tapi, saya akan menjelaskan-nya, Lady Asyaroth." Potong Dokter, menarik nafasnya.

"Ini cukup sulit dikatakan, Lady Astaroth, satu-satunya penjelasan yang mungkin untuk kurangnya ingatan Naruto-sama adalah amnesia. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Naruto-sama tidak ada masalah yang bisa menyebabkan amnesia. Itu mungkin menjadi metode koping otaknya memanfaatkan untuk menenggelamkan beberapa kenangan yang tidak diinginkan tuan mungkin." Jelas Dokter, singkat namun Lady Astaroth mampu mendengarkan-nya cukup baik

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak memperdulikan percakapan antara Dokter dengan Lady Astaroth. Dia memikirkan wanita di depan-nya, tampak mirip dengan Lady Uzumaki di dunia sebelumnya bahkan bisa Naruto katakan, 90% mirip, hanya penampilan yang membedakan di antara mereka.

Apa ini yang di namakan surga? Atau mimpi? Tapi tidak, ini dia rasakan secara Real, bahkan dia merasakan kehangatan belum pernah dia rasakan belum belum ini. Senyum kecil mengembang lalu, pusing secara tiba tiba menyerang kepalanya, mau tidak mau dia harus menekan kepala cukup kuat untuk mengurangi sakit, bahkan pandangan Naruto memburam berlahan.

"Astaga, kamu berdarah sayang." Sentak Lady Astaroth panik, melihat beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari hidung anak-nya, sampai Naruto memijit kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu sebuah perintah, si Dokter langsung melalukan pertolongan, dengan merentangkan tangan-nya ke kepala Naruto lalu, cahaya kuning membungkus tangan si Dokter.

Itu adalah sihir penyembuh, di lakukan oleh Dokter. Mengambil sebuah perban tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Dokter kemudian membungkus dahi Naruto dengan sangat lembut, sebelum dia mengusap beberapa tetes darah di hidung mancung Naruto.

Lady Astaroth tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut merah milik Naruto, dan menyuruh sang Dokter untuk keluar. Dokter itu mengangguk, lalu melangkah kan kaki jenjan-nya keluar kamar mewah milik Naruto.

Sekali lagi ingin Naruto katakan, rasa sakit ini terasa sangat nyata, kehangatan berasal dari belaian lembut Lady Astaroth, tidak dapat Naruto pungkiri, dapat membuat-nya nyaman dan hangat belum pernah dia rasakan bahkan, belaian istrinya Hinata, tidak seperti ini.

Lady Astaroth memegang dada Naruto kemudian mendorong-nya lembut untuk tidur. Naruto di perlakukan seperti ini hanya menurut selayaknya anak kecil pada umum-nya, memandang Lady Astaroth polos. Masih belum menurunkan senyum-nya, dia berkata. "Okaa-sama sangat menyayangimu, Naru-chan." Ucap Lady Astaroth, mencium kening Naruto sebelum dia menarik selimut, untuk menghangatkan Naruto.

"Good Night Baby"

Lady Astaroth melangkah dengan berlahan agar putra kecil-nya dapat tidur tanpa terganggu. "Katakan apapun, jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, sayang dan pada saat itu, Okaa-sama akan datang, okay." Kata Lady Astaroth, menutup pintu berlahan.

 _ **[Scane 3]**_

Ajuka Beelzebub adalah seorang Devil memiliki Gelar Satan menggunakan title Beelzebub di belakang namanya, dia juga lah, Devil pencipta sebuah alat paling berharga di dunia bawah, atau biasa manusia menyebutnya Neraka. Pria berambut hijau kalem, bermata biru menggunakan pakaian bangsawan khas dari salah satu Four Great Satan sangat di hormati oleh Mekkai.

Tidak seperti biasanya dia memasang wajah kalem tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Wajah gelisah yang bisa di katakan pada Maou Beelzebub tersebut. Dengan mempercepat langkah kaki miliknya, dia berjalan ke arah kastil super mewah di sana.

Baru beberapa langkah Ajuka berjalan, rasa hormat di tunjukan para maid untuk Ajuka, setiap dia berpapasan dengan Maid Maidnya, sampai seorang perempuan datang, seseorang menggunakan pakaian Maid, berbeda dengan pakaian Maid lain-nya, bisa dibilang, ini cukup mengangumkan untuk pakaian seorang Maid.

Dia adalah Maid pribadi dari Lady Astaroth, Ajuka tahu itu, mengingat Maid di depan-nya sudah sangat lama bekerja, tentu saja, dia sebagai Maid kepercayaan dari Lady Astaroth selama ini.

"Beelzebub-sama, Lady Astaroth sudah menunggu anda di kamar Naruto-sama sekarang." Ucap sang Maid, sopan karena dia tahu, siapa yang berada di hadapan-nya sekarang.

Ajuka mengerutkan alisnya sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya sang istri meminta tolong kepada Maid yang satu ini, sebab, setiap ada sesuatu, Lady Astaroth selalu menemui Ajuka tanpa di wakilkan oleh siapapun jadi, wajar jika dirinya mencurigai, ada sesuatu kejadian yang merepotkan, akan menghampiri.

Ajuka mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan segera menemui-nya, terima kasih sudah mengatakan padaku tentang ini." Balas Ajuka. Si Maid membungkuk sopan, lalu pergi ke tempat lain.

Tidak menunggu banyak waktu cukup sia sia, Ajuka berjalan ke tempat tujuan-nya, yaitu kamar milik Naruto, terdapat Lady Astaroth sedang menunggu. Setelah beberapa kali mendapati sebuah tikungan per tikungan, sampailah dia, di depan pintu cukup besar berwarna emas mengkilap. Ajuka mendorong pintu tersebut pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat pintu bergeser.

"Sayang! Ini mengerikan, Naru-chan kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya sendiri." Kata Lady Astaroth, menghampiri Ajuka menatap semua berada di ruangan itu bergantian.

Ajuka tersentak terkejut. Apa ini? Lupa dengan dirinya sendiri? Selain hari dimana istrinya melahirkan Naruto, ini adalah hari bagi Ajuka untuk kaget. Dengan cepat, Ajuka menoleh ke arah Lady Astaroth, meminta penjelasan lebih detail, tentang masalah Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang dokter katakan tentang masalah sedang di hadapi oleh Naruto?, Kushina-chan." Tanya Ajuka, melangkah kan kaki ke tempat Naruto, sedang memandang pasangan suami istri itu bingung. "Dokter hanya mengatakan, jika hilang-nya ingatan Naru-chan adalah sebagian dari pristiwa Trauma di alaminya sebelum amnesia, kita hanya bisa membantu mengingatkan tentang siapa dia, atau setidaknya menjaga, agar Naru-chan ku tidak mengalami Trauma mendalam, untuk kedua kalinya." Jelas Lady Astaroth, yang sudah di ketahu nama-nya, yaitu Kushina Astaroth.

Ajuka mengeratkan genggaman-nya, sampai kuku kuku tangan menekan begitu kuat, kulit telapak tangan-nya. Sudah Ajuka duga, membawa Naruto ke tempat paling berbahaya, di dasar neraka terdalam adalah ide yang buruk. Apalagi, dengan adanya makhluk paling berbahaya terikat di tempat tersebut, tempat bernama Cocytus. Andai saja Ajuka mengetahui, Naruto sangat ketakutan saat kejadian itu, sudah pasti, dia akan langsung pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu sejak awal.

Pemeriksaan rahasia di lakukan oleh para Maou, termasuk ke Cocytus adalah rutinitas rutin mereka lakukan, untuk menjaga Mekkai tetap aman. Seharusnya Ajuka memperhatikan keselamatan anak-nya. Sudah cukup lama Ajuka tidak menghabisi waktunya bersama Naruto, atas usulan dari Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka membawa Naruto berpatroli bersama-nya, hingga membuat keadaan, menurut Ajuka cukup memperihatinkan. Nah sekarang sebagai pertanyaan di benak Ajuka. Di mana otak Genius pada saat itu?

Kushina melihat suaminya menahan amarah, langsung menaikan energi miliknya dan yang paling mengerikan adalah, rambut panjang Kushina bergerak liar, sangat mengerikan di mata Ajuka. Berlahan, keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Beelzebub itu sambil menurunkan energi, hingga tidak bisa di rasakan lagi.

"Cih, kau bodoh Sirzechs! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti saran dari mu"

 _ **[Scane 3]**_

Malam hari tiba. Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hanya berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya ini. Pertama, seharusnya di sudah mati sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, kemudian setelah kejadian na'as menimpa dirinya, dia terbangun menggunakan tubuh Naruto Astaroth, seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun. Ke tiga, ibu kandung-nya, Uzumaki Kushina berada di sini dan yang paling membuat Naruto senang adalah, Ibu nya masih hidup, memberikan kasih sayang-nya pada Naruto.

Naruto menaikan selimut, membungkus tubuh bagian bawah, untuk menutup tubuh mungilnya sampai ke atas. Ini membingungkan, bahkan dia tidak merasakan kekuatan berupa cakra miliknya, kekuatan sudah Naruto kumpulkan, dengan kerja keras, seperti [Sage of Six Path] telah hilang entah kemana.

Dia sudah tidak merasakan cakra psda dirinya tapi, di gantikan oleh, luapan energi cukup besar, dan kelam mengalir pada darah-nya. Dia pusing memikirkan ini. Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto memejamkan mata, berharap besok dia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini.

And Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei bisa kau menolongku?" Naruto bermonolog ringan menatap perempuan seusianya hanya memasang ekspresi tidak bersahabat. "Diam. Lagi pula, tak seharusnya kau di sini bukan? Maksudku kau harus tahu dunia luar sangatlah kejam." Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut pirang terkepang itu berucap memberikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk tertawa geli.

"Yah lagipula aku sendiri bisa menebak bahwa kau juga mengalami nasib sama seperti ku." Ejek Naruto dengan seringai tidak hilang dari wajah kecilnya. "Tak tau diri sekali. Sadarilah tempatmu di sini, aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri dan memastikanmu tewas oleh suhu ekstrim seperti sekarang."

"Ho apa itu berarti kau sama sekali tidak tega meninggalkan ku sendiri di bawah badai salju Underword dan tewas menyedihkan. Uh terima kasih ya." Ucap anak Maou Beelzebub itu seakan mengejek tindakan gadis baru saja dia kenal beberapa menit itu. "Meskipun kau sedang dalam keadaaan memprihatinkan, kau masih memiliki banyak tenaga untuk berbicara sana sini ya."

"Aku ucapkan Sankyuu untuk itu. Aku hanya memiliki dua opsi berbeda untuk menebak jalan berpikirmu saat ini. Pertama, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku dengan alasan kau tidak mengetahui jalan keluar daerah ini lalu membutuhkan sesaat untuk bisa keluar, bukan? Lagipula dalam kondisi kritis seperti sekarang berjalan seorang diri merupakan tindakan bodoh. Hutan wilayah Astaroth rawan dari segala bahaya, mulai dari hewan buas atau mungkin sisa sisa Assasins lolos dari pembersihan." Gadis itu mendengkus kasar. "Percaya diri sekali. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam suhu seperti sekarang, berjalan berpuluh puluh kilometer ku jalani setiap harinya. Tentu melewati badai salju hal biasa untuku."

"Kau berbohong. Jelas aku melihatmu berlari dengan wajah menyedihkan melewati badai salju tanpa satu pun kain sebagai penghangat tubuh. Dan inilah opsi kedua, sesuatu yang mengejarmu pasti bukan hal yang baik hingga kau tidak terlalu berosepsi tinggi untuk kabur dan memilih untuk duduk di sini dengan ku mengumpulkan energi dan pergi setelah badai salju reda. Not bad girl." Analisis anak 8 tahun itu membuat nya diam karena itulah fakta yang di sembunyikan.

Naruto kecil berdehem pelan. "Oke abaikan jika analisaku salah. Tapi di saat keberadaan kita tidak menguntungkan seperti sekarang, bukankah lebih baik kita bekerja sama? kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna nanti setelah selamat." Ucap Naruto. "Aku menjamin itu." Lanjut Naruto mendapatkan tatapan remeh dari teman bicaranya.

"Apa ini artinya aku bisa menebak jika kau merupakan anggota keluarga terpandang dan menjadi anak manja di bawah ketiak orang tua mu." Naruto dengan senyuman ramah menggerakkan jari telunjuknya seakan membantah ucapan gadis kecil itu. "Mungkin iya atau mungkin sebaliknya. Aku lebih dari sekedar bangsawan kelas atas kau tau, itu bukan sombong tapi kenyataan telah berbicara jujur. Lagipula hei, aku tidak menyukai sebutan terakhir darimu."

"Terserah apa mau mu. Lagipula apapun yang kau miliki tidak akan membantumu dalam keadaan kondisi di mana hidup dan matimu di pertaruhkan." Jelas, Naruto sebagai seorang mantan veteran tidak menerima pernyataan pesimis gadis di depannya ini.

"Kita bisa selamat. Aku jamin itu." Ucap Naruto, percaya diri. Duduk hanya dengan alas salju menumpuk di tanah Mekkai tidak membuatnya berbuat ceroboh dan berteriak bagaimana latar belakang yang dia sandang sebagai seorang Astaroth.

Namun, belum sempat untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Sebuah serangan lesatan pedang datang dengan begitu cepat menghantam batu besar di mana kedua anak di bawah umur berdebat ringan. Satu seringai muncul di balik serangan serangan itu.

"Kena kau Jalang Beelzebub!."

.

"K-Kushina tenanglah aku yakin Naruto tidak apa apa."

"Diam kau! bagaimana bisa aku bersikap tenang jika anaku dalam bahaya di luar sana. Naruto masih 8 tahun, Ajuka, 8 tahun." Kushina membentak suaminya masih berusaha menenangkan ratu Astaroth itu. Sebagai seorang Maou dan ayah, menenangkan ratunya merupakan keharusan mengingat sifat keras kepala istrinya sudah melebihi batas maksimum sedari awal Ajuka mengenal Kushina.

Ekspresi Kushina tampak kekhawatiran yang begitu terlihat seperti ingin menangis menahan Ajuka untuk tidak menentang apapun ucapan Bidadari dalam kehidupannya. Kepanikan di landa kastil Beelzebub memaksa Ajuka menunda seluruh pekerjaannya dan memilih pulang untuk menenangkan sang istri yang memaksa untuk pergi mencari Naruto apapun resikonya.

Khawatir? Bukankah jelas?

Meskipun Kushina mengakui Naruto merupakan anak berbakat Astaroth, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak apapun di mana Naruto masihlah anak anak.

Ajuka memijit pundak Kushina berusaha agar Istrinya tetap rilex. "Bukan sebagai seorang Maou Iblis Beelzebub, Kushina. Ayah mana yang tidak khawatir mengetahui anak mereka menghilang tanpa adanya tanda. Demi Lucifer-sama, aku yakin dia melindunginya." Ucap Ajuka.

Tubuh tengang Kushina berlahan mulai melemas oleh tindakan Ajuka. "Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya? Aku tidak ingin Naruto terluka untuk kedua kalinya." Ajuka hanya mampu membalas dengan senyum kecut. Tanpa Kushina bilang pun, Ajuka sudah mengerti.

Sekarang yang di perlukan oleh mereka adalah sikap tenang untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari hilangnya Naruto secara tiba tiba ini.

Sungguh, Ajuka hanya tau Istrinya merupakan Iblis kuat baik mental ataupun fisik. Namun di sisi sebagai seorang ibu, Kushina sangatlah rapuh. Ajuka mengerti.

Kushina membenamkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami secara lembut menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat Maou Beelzebub.

Kecupan ringan Kushina terima dari bibir suami sosok paling Kushina cintai selain Naruto memberikan support batin untuk sang Lady Astaroth.

"Ingat sejak awal kita menjalin hubungan? aku pernah mengikat janji suci hidup dan mati denganmu, aku akan menjaga dan melindungi keluarga kita tidak peduli apapun masalah yang datang. Kau dan Naruto adalah surga kecil dalam kehidupanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan satu makhluk pun merebut surga ku, tidak akan pernah." Kushina berkaca kaca dalam pelukan Ajuka. Hal ini, alasan sederhana kenapa Kushina sangat mencintai Ajuka, bukan sebagai seorang raja iblis atau apapun, tapi yang di miliki Ajuka tidak semua makhluk memilikinya.

"Ajuka!" Maou Lucifer datang di sertai tatapan serius dari luar ruang keluarga Kastil Beelzebub. Sirzechs tidak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh pasangan suami istri di hadapannya, informasi yang dia pegang jauh lebih penting.

"Apa ada perkembangan? Sirzechs?" Tanya serius Ajuka setelah melepaskan pelukan Kushina. Sirzechs mengangguk, "Sejauh ini memang tidak ada tanda tanda Naruto-kun di temukan, Knight ku, Okita-kun beserta beberapa pasukan Gremory menangkap tanda tanda pertarungan dalam sekali kecil di bagian barat hutan Astaroth. Mereka sedang mengeceknya, jika terjadi masalah serius yang mengancam keselamatan Mekai, kita lah harus turun tangan."

Sebenarnya pertarungan apalagi dalam skala kecil bukanlah ancaman atau apapun yang membahayakan Mekai. Namun ini lebih menjurus ke tindakan artisipasi supaya keamanan Mekai lebih menjanjikan.

.

"Baik aku merasa kesal sekarang." Naruto kecil menyeringai puas. Dengan gadis berwajah datar di samping nya sedikit menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka bertahan sejauh ini.

"Kakek tua ber-uban sepertimu cukup tangguh juga ya." Ucap Naruto tiba tiba memaksa pria jangkung di hadapan mereka berdua menjerit kesal. "Aku tidak terlalu tua, bocah tidak tau di untung."

"Ya tidak terlalu tua tapi sangat tua. Hei kalau boleh memberikan saran, sebaiknya kau pensiun saja sebelum pinggang reotmu sakit Oyaji. Tentu itu tidak mudah bukan?" Ejek Naruto. Perempatan kecil keluar dari ujung pelipis Hunter Devil itu. "Berhenti berbicara seenaknya sebelum kau ku tendang ke kutub Utara bocah."

Bersiul santai, Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan kewaspadaannya meskipun batinnya bertentangan. "Seperti kau bisa saja. Sadarilah umurmu, cucumu pasti menunggu warisan di rumah."

Satu tebasan melintang berhasil di hindari Naruto tanpa mendapatkan kesulitan yang ber-arti. Ia juga menyuruh gadis yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya Hilda Beelzebub untuk menyingkir.

"Aku tidak mungkin Mati dengan bocah sepertimu." Ujar Hunter Devil merasa di permainkan oleh anak yang belum genap 10 tahun ini. Lagi lagi Naruto tidak ada niat untuk menyerang.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membunuhmu. Lagipula usiaku masih 8 tahun untuk membunuh seseorang kau tahu." Terang Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak panik untuk menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Meskipun usianya masih 8 tahun tapi insting dan pengalaman bertarung sudah lebih dari cukup untuk di kategorikan sebagai Veteran perang.

"Banyak bicara ku robek juga mulutmu bocah kurang ajar." Dan berhasil. Naruto benar benar memancing emosi lawannya hingga titik di mana kewaspadaan musuh berkurang drastis.

Menjentikan jarinya, lalu papan miring berbahan dasar sihir mengambang di hadapannya. Itu adalah Kankara Formula, hal aneh dalam mengendalikan fenomena sihir melalui dasar rumus Matematika rumit yang mengangkat ayahnya menjadi sosok terkuat di Underword meskipun tidak di barengi kekuatan besar seperti Sirzechs Gremory atau sekarang menyandang gelar sebagai iblis Lucifer tanpa darah murni.

Ketika orang tua yang mengaku sebagai Devil Hunter itu bergerak maju dengan pedangnya, Naruto memainkan jemari kecilnya lalu lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul dari rotasi kecil menghalau serangan berbahaya itu. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di sana, ia melompat mundur lalu jemarinya kembali memecahkan rumus matematika kemudian keajaiban sihir menjadi kejutan untuk Hilda maupun Hunter Devil itu.

 _Kankara Formula : Explosion_

Adalah tingkat awal dari panjangnya kekuatan Kankara Formula dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Itu berdampak besar di pertempuran kali ini yang mana pelindung itu pecah lalu meledak dalam skala kecil menelan Hunter Devil tersebut tanpa berniat mundur.

Ayahnya, Ajuka. Naruto mendengar cerita dari ayah Baptisnya, Sirzechs tentang aksi heroik Ajuka di masa lampau. Ajuka hanya perlu duduk di siangsana Kankara Formula untuk memenangkan pertarungan level atas dan hanya perlu bekerja sedikit lebih keras dalam berpikir.

Namun apakah itu cukup?

Tentu saja melawan Devil Hunter berpengalaman ini tidaklah seberapa.

Tepat setelah insting Veteran Naruto berteriak. Beberapa tebas berbahaya hampir saja mengoyak beberapa bagian tubuhnya jika dia tidak menari menghindari dari satu tebasan dari beberapa tebasan yang di lepaskan penuh kemarahan dari Hunter Devil itu.

Naruto mendecih pelan. ia merasa terpojok, mungkin jika Naruto masih memiliki kekuatannya pertarungan tak berguna seperti ini sudah selesai sejak awal. Tapi saat ini ia tak lebih dari sekedar anak 8 tahun yang mana mengendalikan kekuatan ayahnya sangatlah menjengkelkan sulitnya.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan fenomena Kankara Formula dengan terus bergerak. Tapi tak apa, kondisi lingkungan yang mendukung sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk menyerang balas.

Kode itupun datang. Bola salju mencium manis seluruh wajah Hunter Devil itu hasil lemparan heroik Hilda tepat sasaran membutakan lawannya. Itu momok yang tepat, sang Hunter Devil untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian selangkangan lalu terlempar beberapa meter akibat tendangan berlapis Demonic membuatnya tersungkur dengan memegang apa yang berharga dan itu mahal harganya.

"Yoshh Kerja bagus Hilda-san." Kerja sama yang Epic membuat pria berumur itu menatap dua bocah itu marah.

"Bedebah cilik." Sambil menahan sakit bersemu di antara kedua pahanya, dia mengumpat kesal bagaimana Hunter Devil senior sepertinya berhasil tumbang di hadapan bocah kecil ini? Benar benar mencoreng harga dirinya.

"Itu sedikit kado kecil dari ku pak tua." Naruto memberikan lidahnya menambah emosi bagi yang menerima. Siaaal, memang sakit di pipinya tidak seberapa, tapi sakit di anu benar benar membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan benar. Matanya buram akibat sakit yang teramat sangat.

Hilda cuman bisa terkekeh pelan bagaimana konyolnya anak iblis baru saja dia temui merencakan sebuah serangan tidak terduga. Mau iblis atau pun Manusia sekuat apapun pasti akan tersiksa jika barang berharga mereka mendapatkan tekanan.

Wajah penuh peluh Naruto menunjukan kegembiraan namun tidak untuk sang Hunter Devil bergetar ketakutan mengetahui apa yang datang akan mengakhiri masa tuanya.

"Owh lihat lihat. Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi pak Tua." Lalu perubahan sihir kembali di lakukan yang mana sihir Kankara Formula menambah beban di kaki sang Hunter Devil membuatnya panik namun hanya bisa tertunduk ketakutan. "Check Mat!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya. Satu pasukan berisi 12 High Class Devil muncul menahan Hunter Devil itu yang di pimpin oleh seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan membawa sebuah pedang di pinggangnya. Ia mengenakan seragam tradisional Shisengumi, yang terdiri dari haori dan hakama di atas kimono, dengan tali putih yang disebut tasukicross di atas dada dan diikat di belakang. Iblis itu membungkuk di hadapan Naruto di saat bawahannya masih membekuk sang Hunter

"Maaf keterlambatan hamba, Naruto-sama." Iblis itu berucap menyesal. Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya asal. "Tidak. Kau tepat waktu, Okita-san. Mungkin sedikit terlambat dari ini nyawa kami dalam bahaya."

"Tapi apakah anda baik baik saja?" Ujar pendekar pedang, Souji Okita khawatir karena bagaimana juga tugas mencari Naruto adalah harga mati. Apalagi Kingnya sendiri yang memerintah atas perintah Ajuka. "Jika aku tidak baik baik saja tidak mungkin aku berbicara lancar bukan? Lagipula berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku, Okita-san. Kau seolah olah menganggap ku seperti Ayah."

"Tapi. Bukankah memang... "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam hal apapun ok? Dan lagi, jangan samakan aku dengan ayah, kami berbeda." Terang Naruto agak jengkel. Ya memang beginilah yang terjadi setiap harinya, Naruto selalu mendesah pelan dengan memijit pelipisnya pusing dengan sikap warga Mekkai padanya. Naruto tahu tidak semua rasa hormat yang di tunjukan untuknya sebuah keikhlasan.

Mereka menganggap Naruto sosok figur kecil terhormat atas apa yang di miliki oleh Orang tuanya. Naruto benar benar tidak suka ini, apalagi dengan cibiran tetua Astaroth yang kerab memojokan ibunya yang semata semata hanya iblis Rinkernasi.

Naruto bersumpah atas nama apapun. Ia akan mengangkat derajat ibunya di mata tetua itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Meskipun Ajuka merupakan seorang Maou saat ini, ia tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan jabatan yang di miliki ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama." Lagi Naruto mendesah pelan kesal. "Terserahlah ..." Pasrah adalah tindakan yang tepat.

.

"Lihatkan? itu baru anak ku."

"Diam. Atau ku potong punyamu Ajuka."

"H-Hai. Aku diam." Dengan konyolnya Ajuka memalingkan wajah lalu bersiul kecil menghindari amukan sang istri lebih menyeramkan dari apapun.

"Ya kau bekerja dengan baik, Naruto-kun. Kau hebat di usia yang masih muda, Ajuka bahkan baru bisa melempar Demonic di usianya yang ke 15 tahun. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?" Bisik Sirzechs menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

Duakh!

"Jangan katakan sesuatu tentang masa lalu yang membuatku malu pada anaku sendiri, Sirzechs!"

"Aw itu pukulan bagus Ajuka. Tapi memang benar bukan? Bahkan punyamu lebih kecil dari pu-akh sakit Grayfia sakit!" Keringat sebesar kepalan tangan muncul di pelipis kiri Naruto melihat bagaimana dua Maou terkuat saat ini bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil baru saja bertemu. Apalagi membandingkan itu yang seharusnya tidak untuk anak seusia Naruto dengar.

'Apaan sih mereka. Gak ada harga dirinya banget.' Bahkan Naruto ragu Hilda yang sejak awal terkejut melihat dua Maou ini harus menelan kembali kata katanya. 'Apa yang seorang Maou!'

"Tidak seharusnya anda mengatakan hal senonoh di depan Naruto-sama, Sirzechs-sama."

"Ha'i Ha'i lepaskan sikut mu dari perutku Grayfia." Ulu hati nya benar benar merasakan seperti di hantam oleh beton puluhan kilo setelah dengan sedikit Demonic Grayfia memaksa Sirzechs untuk membungkuk.

"Dan siapa gadis kecil ini. Kau terlihat imut kyahh!" Oy di mana raut wajah sedih yang di tunjukan beberapa menit sebelum Naruto di temukan? Ajuka mendesah pelan.

"U-Umh maaf bibi. Tapi bisakah bibi melepaskan pelukanmu." Dan Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi awal Hilda dan ibunya. Dengan segala yang telah terjadi hari ini, mungkin jangan menyebutkan marga dari Hilda adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Jadi siapa namamu gadis kecil? Apa Naru-chan adalah teman barumu?" Dan teriakan protes pun keluar dari mulut putera mahkota Beelzebub. "Setidaknya biarkan lah aku tampil keren di hadapan temanku, Okaa-sama."

"Naruto tabahkan dirimu nak." Ujar Ajuka prihatin. Yah ini memang sering terjadi yang mana protes Naruto selalu terdengar setelah suffix menjijikan -Chan selalu menjadi hal paling memuakan di belakang namanya.

"Ara Naru-chan memang putra kecil ku. Kamu tidak boleh bertindak nakal seperti tadi, sayang. Lihat betapa sedihnya ayahmu ketika kau menghilang." Kedutan kecil muncul di dahi Maou Beelzebub itu.

"Hilda. Cuman Hilda." Jawab takut gadis itu. Kushina mengangguk antusias. "Nama yang indah sama seperti orangnya. Mulai sekarang, kamu harus tinggal di sini mungkin cocok untuk menjadi sahabat putra kecilku." Hilda melongo tidak percaya, pasangan ayah dan anak itu menjatuhkan rahang mereka terkejut.

"Haaa/yang bener nih?"

And Chapter


End file.
